


yours until the rivers all run dry

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: they fit perfectly. but he’s always known that. and probably they shouldn’t, but they do.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	yours until the rivers all run dry

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is post fics back to back bc i'm unemployed and single so i have a lot of free time so enjoy this one :D

it's no secret daniel loves music. he loves the way guitar riffs makes him quiver, and the way a snare drum makes his heart beat a hundred times faster. he loves how a singer’s voice makes his stomach flip and how a bass line gives him chills. 

but most of all, he loves what music does to max. he loves how max’s head bobs whenever daniel turns on the radio in the car. he loves when max sways in the bathroom in the morning humming along to whatever daniel put on. he loves max singing the lyrics to a stupid love song when it comes on the radio.

daniel has been watching him all night. he’s energy and light and happiness and laughter in a compact body that somehow still drives him crazy after so many years. the way his ass fills out his tight black jeans, the way his loose button up shirt bunches over the curve there just slightly, the way his waist nips in, daniel is a bit too tipsy and he _maybe_ wants to worship his friend’s body. maybe.

especially when max throws a laughing look over his shoulder directly at him, the breath he's about to take catches in his throat. there’s a promise hidden somewhere in it. dark and hungry. intimate almost.

max turns fully and crooks a finger at daniel as he mouths something to him, and by the time he’s finished, daniel is on his feet. drawn like a magnet to him.

there’s no one else in the room. no one else that exists in the reality that lays between them. by the time daniel reaches out his hands to touch, to curl around max’s hips, he forgets there is such a thing as other people. his entire world is narrowed down to max. to soft blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, pale skin and laughing lips that curl into an inviting smile for him.

the light catches max’s white button up shirt, turning it almost transparent and daniel feels like he can cry over it. he wants to let his tongue slide along the curves, let his teeth nip at the pink nipples that harden beneath his gaze, to mouth over the collarbones that are more of a shadow than anything at the moment. instead, he grips his waist tighter and pulls max against his own warm body. 

they fit perfectly. but he’s always known that. 

and probably they shouldn’t, but they do.

they stand in the small space at the edge of a table and sway against each other, not caring if anyone’s watching. max snakes a hand around daniel’s neck and pulls him closer, every centimeter of him pressing against every centimeter of daniel.

“hey,” max whispers in daniel’s ear, his tongue dipping into the sensitive curve of it. daniel groans, his hips twitching against max's as he catches his earlobe between gentle teeth.

“hey,” daniel groans back into his neck. “how drunk are you?” he stutters out. 

max swings his hips against daniel and lets out a giggle. “just a little,” daniel’s teeth sink into the flesh of his neck and he earns another giggle, “i'm alright.”

“good,” he chokes out, his hands finally daring to travel down below the waistband of his jeans. he waited until max told him he’s alright. once he lets himself cup max ass though, he wishes he’d done it sooner.

his fingers dig into the flesh there, as max grinds forward into him. daniel crooks an eyebrow when he feels max hard against his thigh, a small smile escaping his lips as he presses him down.

then, all of a sudden, max is pulling away. daniel whimpers. he immediately misses his warmth, the weight of him against his body. it isn't long until it’s back, though. max just pulls away to spin around so his ass is pressing back into daniel’s groin.

“don’t talk,” max says when he sees daniel’s mouth open trying to say something he probably shouldn't. 

daniel nods and looks down at him. it's everything he’s ever wanted. if he dies right there in the corner of a shitty bar as the rolling stones blare on, he will die happy. because the softness of max’s curves pressed against him are heaven. and hell, at the same time. because _oh my god,_ he wants to bend max over in front of everyone and sink into his tight, warm body.

instead, he lets his fingertips trail over the bones of his hips until they settle on his stomach. then he flattens his palm there, drawing max’s body so tight up against his own there’s no space between them. which is good. because that space, the air in between them, it's probably be on fire, anyway. with one hand, daniel keeps max steady as he grinds back against daniel in little figure-eights that are driving him wild. 

the other hand explores. it plays over max’s ribcage, tweak at his nipples, eliciting his first moan of the night, dip just beneath the button of his jeans. daniel pauses there and lets their bodies pulse against each other, lets them breathe, lets them anticipate. and then he slips his hand further down just beneath the tight fabric. 

“holy shit, max,” daniel whispers against the hot, sweaty skin of max’s neck. “you're driving me crazy.”

max pants and presses back, but daniel doesn't move his fingers at all. just lets them soak in the warmth of max’s skin. daniel’s lungs are heavy, his limbs are unsteady, his heart is pounding loudly against his chest. he’s never felt this kind of need before. it curses through his blood, it makes his head so dizzy he can't think past _want_ and _desire_ and _maxmaxmax._

it’s when he feels max’s fingertips flutter over the back of his neck that daniel breaks. max turns around, getting better leverage, to let their bodies work against each other, and daniel whines out. they need to be in bed in private right now. right this second.

“i want you,” daniel murmurs, inhaling max’s intoxicating scent. it’s floral and sweat and sex and max. daniel will never forget it, like he’s always gonna be haunted by it.

the second max nods, his lips search daniel’s for a hot, wet kiss, daniel steps away. he doesn’t waste time searching out for his friends, who fucking cares, he just grabs max’s hand and looks for the door. he’s vaguely aware that he’s dragging but, but he’s also vaguely aware that max is skipping as he walks. 

when the fresh air hits their damp, trembling bodies, they turn into each other, seeking each other’s warmth again. lips find lips, tongues tangle, fingers dig into flesh. and by the time they fall into the taxi they are both straining against each other.

“hurry up,” max says in a soft voice that daniel already knows he’s not gonna be able to get enough of as he straddles his lap, mindless of the driver.

as daniel grabs max’s ass, bringing their bodies together once again in a sweet, tortuous rhythm, he doesn't mind the driver either.


End file.
